Goku familiar de zero
by Phoniex
Summary: Goku es convocado por una chica de pelo rosa de otro mundo para ser su familiar
1. Chapter 1

**La llegada de Goku.**

 **Ubicación: La Tierra.**

Han pasado varios años desde que Goku salvo el planeta de los 7 Dragones Malignos. La última batalla fue contra el Dragón más fuerte (Omega Shenglon), aun la pelea fue dura, para vencerlo hizo un ultra Genkidama y para crearla tuvo que reunir la energía de todo el universo. Después de que las esferas del Dragón regresarán a la normalidad, Shenglon apareció repentinamente y le pidieron como último deseo pidieron que todo el planeta Tierra fuera restaurado y que los habitantes que habían muerto en la pelea de Súper Numero 17 hasta la aparición de los 7 Dragones Malignos. Luego las Esferas del Dragón se dispersaron en el mundo y se convirtieron en piedra por un buen tiempo, para que no las usen de la misma forma que lo hacían antes ya que esa fue la causa de su nacimiento. Goku permaneció en la Tierra gracias a que el Dragón Eterno le devolvió la vida durante la última batalla y ahora podía vivir tranquilamente con su familia y amigos.

La paz había vuelto en la Tierra y todos los habitantes vivían a sus vidas pacíficas en armonía y prosperidad. Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, sobre todo para la familia Son. Goku ahora vivía solo ya que su esposa Milk había muerto varios meses atrás por una en enfermedad. Aunque la podían curar con las Esferas del dragón, ella se negó porque sabía que ya era tiempo de irse, Goten se había mudado con su nueva esposa Palace a la cuidad.

 **Montaña Paoz**

Durante el paso de los años Goku recuperó algo de su tamaño, ahora se veía como un adolecente de 16 o 17 años. El ya no tenía cola porque ya no la necesitaba para transformarse en súper saiyajin 4, aun de después de todo lo que paso Goku vivía feliz y contento.

Goku iba volando en su nube voladora ya que quería visitar sus amigos en la Corp. Capsula "ya estoy ansioso de ver a mis amigos después de un buen tiempo que no los los veo" se decía el sayajin muy alegré. El llevaba consigo su báculo sagrado y la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas en una boda café amarrada en su cintura, como recordatotirio de su abuelito (las Esferas del Dragón ya habían vuelto anormalidad Goku decidió buscarla) y otra bolsa tenia semillas del ermitaño para aquellos momentos en que necesita recuperarse de los entrenamientos.

En ese momento cerca de donde volaba Goku se percató de que se abrió un portal de color verde en cielo, él se acercó para ver que era esa cosa.

" _¿Qué cosa será eso?... parece un portal_ " pensaba en lo que era mientras se acercaba al portal. Intento poner su mano en él y de repente estaba siendo seccionado. "pero que..?" decía el saiyajin mientras intentaba quitarse de ahí.

Cada intento fue inútil al final fue seccionado por completo, mientras Goku viajaba por el portal se podía escuchar una voz que pertenecía una chica.

"¿ _Qué está pasando?... ¿De quién esa voz_?" se decía Goku en sus pensamientos un poco preocupado por lo que le está pasando.

 **Otra dimensión: Academia de Magia de Tristain**

Una chica muy linda de 16 años de edad, tenía un cabello largo de color rosa, ojos rosas, camisa Blanca de manga lagar con botones zapatos y medias negras y una capi color negro. Esa chica era Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera, era la tercera hija de los Valiera o como sus compañeros la nombran Louise Zero ya que ella nunca pudo hacer un hechizo bien porque todos terminaban en una explosión.

Louise y sus compañeros de clase de segundo año y su profesor Colbert, ahora mismo ellos estaban realizando un ritual sagrado para invocar a su familiar. Porque hoy era de día hacer el ritual para invocar a su familiar.

Un familiar era un tipo guardián o sirviente, este es invocado por medio de un hechizo y es forma un lazo con amo y este lo protege, un familiar podría ser cualquier clase de bestia que se convertirá en el compañero y amigo del mago.

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados e impaciente por saber que familiar invocaran. Pero Louise tenía un poco de miedo de que su ritual no funcionara y que la expulsan y dejara en desgracia el nombre de su familia.

"Bien es momento de comenzar con el ritual para invocar a su familiar" decía el profesor Colbert sus alumnos para que se prepararán.

Los estudiantes estaban realizando sus invocaciones uno por uno, el primero en pasar fue Guiche un chico rubio un poco alto.

"mi familiar será la mejor criatura que allá visto en estas tierras" dijo el chico rubio Instando presumir, el conjuro su invocación y de repente de bajo de la tierra salió un topo gigante.

"Mi familiar es un topo" se decía de así mismo deprimido con la cabeza abajo.

Las siguiente fue Motmorency una chica rubia y cabello en forma de taladro ella logro invocar una pequeña rana, después Kirche una mujer de cabello rojo un poco alta y con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollo invoco una salamandra de fuego y Tabitha una chica de pelo azul con lentes, baja de estatura tenía una cara que o mostraba emoción alguna logro invocar a un dragón azul.

Así siguieron los estudiantes esperando su turno para invocar su familiar, algunos recibieron gatos, ratones, serpientes alguna clase de ave, había incluso un ojo flotante como familiar.

"Parece que fueron todos" dijo Colbert pensado que ya habían acabado.

"Aun no profesor todavía falta Loiswise que de invocar a su familiar"le dijo Kirche en una forma juguetona.

Todos empiezan a mirar Louise que estaba escondida detrás de algunos compañeros, el profesor Colbert le indicaba que pasará para hacer su ritual. Ella simplemente empezó a caminar al frente mientras escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros de cómo lo iba a fracasar.

"Estoy seguro que Louise Zero no invocara nada" dijo chico en forma burlona.

"Si de seguro ara otra exposición como siempre "dijo otro chico burlándose también.

Louise caminaba tratando de ignorado los comentaros " _es pero no fallar"_ se decía así misma con tono preocupado.

" _No!, yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera y sé que puedo lograrlo_ " se decía mentalmente para dar se ánimos. Entonces comento a decir su hechizo

"Espíritu de cualquier parte del universo" lo dijo con gran determinación.

"Qué clase de invocación es esa" dijo Motmorency un poco confundida por la invocación de Louise.

"Bueno pienso que es un poco original" dijo Guiche un poco tono juguetón.

"Escucha me y por favor responde mi llamado" termino su invocación.

Después de que Louise termino su invasión una un explosión que levanto bastante pololo que no se podía ver nada.

El profesor Colbert le pidió a Tabitha que quitará el polvo, el cual ella a sintió e hizo un pequeño hechizo de viento para disipar el polvo. Después de que el poco se fue todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver que cerca de Louise un joven de unos 17 años con un cuerpo bien tonificado tenía el pelo alborotado con puntas que apuntaban a todas direcciones, edad de 17 vestía con un gi de color azul pantalones amarillos, una cinta Blanca amarrada en su torso con 2 bolsas pequeñas y un bastón en su espalda.

Louise estaba un poco sorprendida y emocionada de que pudo hacer hechizo antes de explotará. Pero Luego su emoción se acabó cuando escuchó la risa de sus compañeros.

"Prrrt" se escuchó alguien tratando de contener la risa.

"Louise la Zero invoco a un común" alguien grito

Sus compañeros se burlaban de que de que su familiar sea un común, esto hizo enojar a Louise por darse cuenta que no invoco nada especial.

Goku se despierta un poco aturdido y luego se fija y mira que está sentado sobre el suelo y que está en otro entorno y ve que hay varias personas se percata de dela mayoría son jóvenes.

" _¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?"_ se pregunta Goku mientras mira con Confusión por todos lados el lugar donde despertó.

"Bien hecho Zero se nota que es un familiar digno de ti" decía otro chico burlándose.

"Cá-cállate solo hice un pequeño error" lo dijo con enojo- "profesor Colbert voy hacer la invocación de nuevo" esta vez esperarlo bien.

"N-no! Este es un ritual sagrado, si el fundador te dio a este hombre como tu familiar entonces que así sea, ahora complete el ritual señorita Valliere" Colbert estaba serio.

Louise simplemente avanzó su familiar resignada al ya no poder a ser el ritual de nuevo.

" _Bueno tan siquiera es un común lindo"_ es lo que pesaba Louis un poco sonrojada.

Goku estaba confundido simplemente vio a la chica de pelo rosa que acerca a él.

"Oye ¿quién eres tú?" Goku le pregunto la chica que se acerca.

"Silencio yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera, pentagrama de los cinco elementos bendice a este humilde ser y conviértelo en mi familiar" lo decía mientras se acercaba.

"¿Pero dónde..." no pudo terminar la pregunta por qué fue interrumpido por el beso so que le dio la chica de pelo rosa.

Después de unos momentos se separaron, Louise con la cara poco roja y Goku estaba en shock por lo que le acaba de pasar pero se recompone cuando mira que su mano es brillando.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Goku le pregunta mientras siente que su cuerpo arde.

"No te preocupes se te pasará pronto" lo dijo con tono desinteresado.

En ese momento Goku ya se siente mejor y aparecen en palabras en su mano. El profesor Colbert sé que cada intrigado por las runas que apareció en la mano de Goku pero se recuperó y dice a todos que se vayan.

"Bien esos todo no hay más clases ni tampoco mañana así podrán cocer mejor a su familiar" después de decirlo se marchó.

Los estudiantes empezaron a irse.

Goku se levantó miro su mano y vio que tenía algo escrito

"Oye ¿Qué esto es?" le preguntó le pregunto a la chica de pelo rosa.

"Son tus runas mágicas y significa que eres mi familiar" le respondió en un tono autoritario.

"¿Quieres decir que somos parientes?" pregunto incrédulo el sayajin.

"NO¡... quiere decir que ahora eres mi guardián y me tienes que proteger... mira te lo explicaré bien cuando lleguemos a mi habitación y así que sígueme" dijo con un tono de enojo por la incredulidad de su familiar.

El sayajin solo asintió y se limitó a seguirla, mientras pensaba donde estaba y de por qué no podía sentir el ki de sus amigos.

" _Creo que estoy otra dimensión ya que no siento ningún ki de mis amigos, además estos ki son uno poco alto al de un humano normal en especial en ella"_ pensarán mientras miraba a su alrededor y a la chica de pelo rosa.

"Perdón pero ¿como dijiste que te llamabas?" Goku le pregunto de nuevo al no recordar su nombre.

"Soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera" respondió la peli rosa.

"Louise Franco que cosa?" dijo un poco confundido.

"Solo dime Louise de acuerdo" dijo suspirando un poco enojado.

"Mucho gusto Louise me presento mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku" lo dijo con su típica son risa de él.

"Goku es un nombre raro pero mucho gusto Goku" dijo un poco alegré- " _Al menos es un plebeyo muy educador además lindo y fuerte"_ pensaba y su cara se puso un poco roja.

Mientras ellos caminaban los de más estudiantes los miraban, algunos chicos se reían de Louis Zero invoco aun común y algunas chicas murmuraban de lo guapo que era su familiar. Louis los escucho y le molesto pero le molesto más sobre lo que las chicas decían de su familiar, aunque Goku no le prestó atención a esto

Un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos dos, Kirche y Tabitha estaban hablando, aunque Kirche solo hablaba y Tabitha solo leía un libro y se limitaba a escucharla.

"No puedo creer que Zero allá podido invocar así familiar aunque solo sea un plebeyo" lo dijo un poco sorprendida por lo que paso "Aunque tengo que admitir es un plebeyo muy guapo y mira esos músculos tu qué piensas Tabitha" lo dijo mirando la saiyajin con interés.

Tabitha dejo de leer para mira al familiar de Louis y con testo con "si lindo" pero dijo sin emoción alguna luego volvió a leer su libró, esto sorprendió a su amiga ya que en realidad no se espera ninguna respuesta ya que sabe que a ella normalmente no le interesa esas cosas.

 **Noche en la habitación de Louis**

Luise le estaba explicando a Goku que ahora era su familiar y tenía que protegerla y que tendria que hacer todo lo que le diga.

"Pues aun no entiendo bien esto que me estás diciendo" dijo el saiyajin un poco confundido por lo que le dijeron, "ya sé cómo comprender mejor todo esto ben acércate" ella simplemente se acercó.

"¿Q... Qué vas a hacer?" le pregunto un poco nerviosa y un poco roja al tener a Goku tan cerca y su cuerpo bien tonificado.

"No te preocupes no te are nada solo quiero saber algo" el simplemente leído su típica sonrisa y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

Goku cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, él pudo ver todos los recuerdos de la vida de Lo use. Pudo ver cómo ha tenido una vida un poco difícil, por qué la llaman Louise Zero, vio cómo eran las cosas en ese lugar y también supo cuál era su nuevo papel como familiar de Louise, después de unos segundos quitó su mano.

"Ya veo has tenido una vida poco difícil verdad y te llaman Louise Zero porque no has logrado hacer ningún hechizo" le comento mientras la mira y le sonreía.

"¿Cómo lo su piste?" le pregunto sorprendida de que el supera todo eso.

"Por qué lo vi en tu mente" se lo dijo simplemente así sin más.

"Pero nadie ningún mago puede ver los recuerdos de las personas y menos un plebeyo" decía un sorprendida por lo que lee dijo.

"Es una habilidad que aprendí hace muchos años, supe que era un familiar sé que ahora sé que mi misión es protegerte y Louise no te desanimes porque te digan Zero tú no eres un fracaso yo puedo ver que tienes un gran potencial y sé que serás una excelente maga y cual quiera que se meta contigo se las verá con migo, como te dije antes yo te protegeré" lo dijo con tono muy feliz.

Louis no sabía que decir pero luego de esas palabras se empezó a sentir muy feliz y sonrojada por oír que la protegería.

"G... Gracias Goku" fue hacia él y lo brazo y el correspondió, a ella legaliza lágrimas.

"Por nada después de todo soy tu familiar, bueno creó que daré un paseo afuera volveré pronto" le dijo mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a la puerta

"Está bien hasta mañana Goku" le dijo mientras se preparaba para dormir.

"Hasta mañana Louise" se despidió y cerró la puerta.

 **Biblioteca de la academia**

El profesor Colbert investigaba sobres las runas que aparecieron en la mano de Goku.

"Aquí esta Gandalfr: es un tipo legendario de familiares, el único que se conoce es familiar de este tipo es el del legendario fundador Brimir. Se destaca por ser el único tipo de familiar de Void magos. Misiones de combate principal de un Gandalfr es proteger al mago Vacío como él o ella echan lentamente magia Vacío.

"Vaya interesante necesitó informárselo a el director Osmond sobre esto" se decía con tono de intriga.

 **Pasillos de la academia**

El sayajin caminaba tranquilamente cuando se topó con dos jóvenes que platicaban, uno era Guiche y la chica dos años menor que de cabello castaño largo una capa café y una canasta en sus manos.

"Enserio me gustaría probar lo que tu cocina" lo dijo Guiche con tono romántico.

"De verdad Guiche por que mañana te podría cocinar un soufflé" lo dijo en tono emocionada.

"De verdad Katie yo jamás me atrevería a mentirles a esos bellos ojos tuyos" le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos.

"haaay Guiche" le decía en un suspiro de enamorada.

Los dos se miraron fijamente has que notaron que había otra persona que pasaba junto a ellos.

"Hola" saludo Goku con su sonrisa Son.

"Hola" dijeron los dos al unísono.

"Tú eres el familiar de Louise" le pregunto el chico rubio.

"Si es cierto los de primero también estuvimos hablando sobre eso" hablo la chica castaña.

"Si soy yo mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku" se los dijo aun sonriendo.

"Eres irrespetuoso al presentarse así a un noble pero igual un gusto yo soy Guiche de Grammot" lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

"Yo soy Katie, ¿qué haces por aquí?" le pregunto un poco curiosa.

"Mucho gusto, yo solo voy a dar un paseó aquí afuera bueno adiós" se despidió volvia a caminar.

"Adiós" dijeron al unísono.

" _Vaya es bastante apuesto y además se ve muy fuerte"_ pensaba la castaña poniendo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

 **Fuente de la academia**

Kirche y otro joven un poco mayor que ella de cabello café y piel morena, parecían estar en una especie de cita sentados en la fuente.

"Es un sueño el por estar contigo esta noche Kirche" decía el chico moreno

"Hay que hermoso Marco" decía la pelirroja mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

Luego miraron que un chico pasaba cerca ellos que caminaba tranquilamente.

"¿Y ese chico quien es?" pregunto curioso Marco.

"Es el familiar de Louise pero ¿que estará haciendo?" también

"Ese es el familiar que invocó Louise Zero había oído que convocó aun plebeyo, bueno que se podía esperar de ella" dijo con un tono burlon.

Kirche simplemente asintió.

"A _un así es apuesto tendré que habrá con él y hacer que caiga bajo mis encantos_ " se dijo mentalmente mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara.

 **El patio afuera de las instalaciones**

Goku estaba caminando por las instalaciones admiraba el paisaje y no toco que ese mundo tenía dos lunas, las más grande era azul y la más pequeña era roja.

" _Qué raro en este mundo hay dos lunas_ " él lo que pensaba el saiyajin.

Seguía caminado hasta que sintió un ki que se acercaba a él. Voltio la mirada en donde sintió el ki y vio que era chica hermosa de piel blanca de cabello negros, ojos azules y vestía un traje de sirvienta.

"Hola disculpa por mi intromisión pero tú eres el familiar de señorita Louise" decía la chica un poco apenada.

"si soy yo mi nombre es Goku" le respondí amablemente.

"¿Goku? Es un nombre extraño" dijo extraña por el nombre

"si ya me han dicho eso" dijo poniendo su mano detras de la cabeza y soltando una risita.

"Pues mucho gusto Goku, mi nombre es Siesta" dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"Mucho gusto Siesta" tambien hizo una reverencia "Oye y ¿como sabes de mi?" pregunto por curiosidad.

"Es que todos estaban hablando del familiar plebeyo que la señorita Louise invoco y se podría decir que eres famoso" lo dijo mientras sonreía.

"ya veo" dejo aclarándose la duda.

Todo estuvo en silencio has que se escuchó un sonido que asustara hasta el hombre más valiente.

 **Grrrrr**.

"¿Qué fue eso?... debe ser algún animal feroz" decía Siesta asustada y abrazando a Goku por el miedo.

"Disculpa, esos fue mi estómago es que no he comido desde que llegue" decía el sayajin rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado.

Siesta se sorprende por lo que dijo el sayajin pero luego mira que lo está abrazando y se suelta con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

"Lo siento Goku" disculpaba aun con la cara roja.

"No tienes por qué disculparte... pero dime no sabes donde hay comida es que me muero de hambre" lo dijo mientras es agarraba su estómago.

"Si quieres yo te puedo traer un poco de comida si quieres" lo decía alegré la mira la forma de ver del sayajin.

"En serio muchas gracias" goku le gradería por el favor.

Siesta solo se asintió y se fue por comida. Goku se quedo ha y esperando que regresara, pero luego se sorprendió al oír una voz familiar.

"Goku... Goku me escuchas" pregunto la voz.

"Eres tu kaio-sama... si te pudo escuchar" se puso alegré al oír la voz de su antiguo maestro.

"Si soy muchacho, puedo ver que estas en otra dimensión y que no puedes regresar a casa ya que tú tienes una de las esferas del dragón " lo dijo un poco alegré y triste por la situación de su ex-discípulo.

"Lo sé pero bueno no importa después veré como regresar mientras me quedaré aquí, para ser un lugar interesante y además ahora soy el familiar de los Louise" lo dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kaio-sama estaba alegré por la actitud de su ex-discípulo de que aun en una mala situación seguía tan feliz como siempre.

"Bueno Goku sigues como siempre, si ya veo es el guardián de esa joven valiera" decía con tono juguetón "pero tu familia y tus amigos están preocupados por ti" le dijo para saber que en su mundo lo extrañan.

"Kaio-sama hazme el favor de decirles que no se preocupen por mí que estaré bien y que es posible que no vuelva protón y diles que no descuide su entrenamiento nuca se sabe cuándo aparecerá un enemigo" lo dijo con alegría y un poco de tristeza.

"Está bien Goku yo se los hare saber, bueno me tengo ir me costó trabajo encontrarte y además la comunicaciones entre dimensiones es algo difícil por lo cual tardaré un poco en comunicarme contigo" su voz casi no es se escuchaba.

"Adiós Kaio-sama" se despido Goku.

"Adiós Goku" Kaio-sama también se despido.

Después ya no escuchó la voz de Kaio-sama y solo silencio hasta que llego Siesta con una canasta de comida, los dos se fueron asentar por donde estaba una fuente. Siesta está un poco sorprendida y horrorizada de la forma de comer de Goku, se había comido todo en cuestión de segundos.

"Estuvo delicioso, ¿pero ya no hay más?" decía el sayajin un poco insatisfecho.

Siesta estaba un poco shock por lo que dijo el sayajin, la comida era bastante se la comió como si nada y aún tenía hambre.

"P... perdón Goku es todo la que había por hoy pero mañana puedo traerte más" es lo que dijo joven sirvienta de después de recuperarse del shock.

"De acuerdo" decía un Goku desanimado.

"Dime Goku ¿de dónde eres?" pregunto curiosa.

"Si te lo dijera no me lo creías pero de todos modos te lo diré, pero tendrá que ser mañana por que ya es tarde" le decía minera bostezaba de cansancio.

"Bien Goku hasta mañana que des canses" se despido

"Que descanses tú también Siesta" igual se despido.

Los dos se iban sus reactivos cuartos.

" _Goku es una persona muy amable y apuesto y fuerte"_ con lo pensó antes de que su cara se pusiera roja.

 **Habitación de luíse**

Goku entro en la habitación y vio que Louise ya estaba dormían, el miro que alado de su cama había una cama de paja con una sábana y él se acostó en ella.

" _Creo que este mundo puede ser interesante"_ fuel el pensamiento del sayajin "hasta mañana Louise" es el último que dijo Goku antes de quedar dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada perdón por tardar no soy alguien que tiene mucho tiempo, aparte que soy nuevo en esto así que tal vez no parezca tan entretenido tenga errores pero si me dan la oportunidad al paso del tiempo mejorare y les gustar. Segundo esta historia ya la había subido antes en otra cuenta solo que tuve problemas con esa cuenta así que hice otra.**

 **Una cosa más les agradezco aquellos que dejaron sus** **reviews en esta como en la otra cuenta si sigo con la historia tal vez conteste a sus comentarios y por ultimo les invito a leer las otras historias que hago.**

 **Dragon Ball y Zero No Tsukaima no me pertenecen y son a de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **La pelea con Guiche.**

Era de mañana y el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Louise se acababa de despertar empezó, se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando tropezó con algo y callo en sima de él.

"Hay ¿Qué paso?" decía la chica mientras miraba en que cayo.

Louise se puso algo roja al ver que estaba sobre su familiar,sus caras estában cercas muy . Goku comenzó adespertar y le dio los buenos días a su ama.

"Buenos días Louise" lo dijo mientras bostezaba.

Al ver esto Louise rápidamente se levantó y camino hacia atrás.

"B-buenos días ... Goku" lo dijo aun con su cara roja.

"AH que bien dormí aunque no sea una cama" decía mientras se levantaba de su cama improvisada.

La pequeña maga suspiro y miro a su familiar "Bien Goku ahora necesito que me vista" sacando unas ropas del cajón y dándoselas a el

El sayajin se quedó confundido ante eso ¿acaso ella no podía vestirse sola? "¿Y no puedes hacerla tu misma?.

"No, tu debes hacerlo ya que eres mi familiar y esas son las labores básica de uno así que hazlo" respondió Louise más sonó como orden.

Goku solo se encogió de hombros y la empezó a vestir ya que igual no era algo que le importara.

La pequeña maga suspiro y miro a su familiar "Bien Goku ahora necesito que me vista" sacando unas ropas del cajón y dándoselas a el

El sayajin se quedó confundido ante eso ¿acaso ella no podía vestirse sola? "¿Y no puedes hacerla tu misma?".

"No, tú debes hacerlo ya que eres mi familiar y esas las labores básica de uno así que hazlo" respondió Louise más sonó como orden.

Goku solo encogió de hombros y la empezó a vestir ya que igual no era algo que le importara.

"Genial Goku bueno alístate que saldremos" lo dijo ya con calmada.

El sayajin asintió y simplemente agarró su báculo sagrado y suda bolsas que tenía recargado en la pared. Ellos solo caminaron hasta que se encontraron a 2 chicas por el camino, una de ellas era alta y de cabello rojo y la otra un poco baja de pelo azul.

"Vayan hola como te va Louise la zero" saludo la pelirroja con un tono de burla.

"¿Que quieres Zerbets?" le pregunto con molesta.

"Sólo quería saludar y conocer mejor a tu guardián" contesto un tono poco pícaro.

"¿Y para que lo quieres conocer?"levantado una ceja la peli rosa con sospecha aunque conociendo la forma de ser de la morena tetona se da una idea de sus intenciones.

"Es curiosidad ¿y cómo te llamas?" le pregunta al sayajin.

'Hola yo soy Goku" dice con su típica sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto Goku, me presentó Kirche y ella es mi amigas tabitha" se presentó ella y a su amiga.

"Hola" saludo la peliazul.

'Mucho gusto Kirche y Tabitha" saludo de nuevo.

"Louise como sabemos que simplemente no tomaste aun a cualquier plebeyo que pasaba por ahí y lo cubrirse con tus explosiones" di burlándose de nuevo.

"Claro que hice la invocación y el apareció" exclamo enojada

"Mira Goku este es mi familiar flamer" dijo la tetona mostraba a la salamandra roja que estaba detrás de ella.

"Este es tu familiar es increíble" le acariciaba la cabeza del familiar.

"Gracias flamer es una salamandra de fuego"

"¿Y cuál es tu familiar Tabihta?" le pregunto curioso.

"Es un dragón" le contesto con su tono habitual sin dejar de mirar el libro.

"un dragón que bien yo he conocido muchos dragones en mi vida e incluso e peleado con algunos" decía mientras recordaba sus peleas con los dragones malignos.

Este comentario las dejo un poco sorprendidas inclusive Thabita que dejó l, como un plebeyo pudo conocer dragones pelear con ellos y aun estera vivo.

"Ves Zerbets mi familiar ya a peleado con dragones así que tu familiar es insignificante vamos Goku" le dijo mientras se puso caminar.

Gok simplemente la siguió.

"Pues yo no le creó ¿tu que decís Tabitha?" le dijo mientras empezaban a seguirlos

Tabitha solo se encogió de hombros y empezó caminar aún que el familiar si parecía peculiar.

 **Comedor**.

Los cuatro ya habían llegado al comedor y a Goku se le hacía agua la boca por ver toda esa comida en la mesa. Unos momentos después, la pareja llegó al gran comedor de la academia donde todos los estudiantes iban a desayunar.

"Vaya este lugar es muy grande" dijo el sayajin en voz alta mientras observaba el salón del comedor y noto lo muy elegante, pero eso no lo le importaba ya que el pelinegro se fijó en la comida que estaba servida

"Shh.. Goku no baja la voz" Louise reprimía su familiar ya que los demás alumnos los miraban aunque las chicas observaban más al pelinegro.

De pronto todos estudiantes se asustaron por oír ruido extraño.

 **Grrrrrr.**

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo una asustada Kirche.

"No lo sé" decide Louise igual que la pelirroja.

"Debe ser una bestia que se acerca" dijo un estudiante algo asustado por lo que podría ser.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron tensos y se prepararon para pelear si algo llegara a pasar pero ninguno esperaba lo que sucedió.

"Jeje lo siento ese fue mi estómago es que tengo mucha hambre y lo que comí ayer fue muy poco" dijo el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza de vergüenza llamando la atención de todos.

Después de escuchar esa declaración los alumnos cayeron al suelo al puro estilo anime.

"No puedo creer que el estómago de alguien pueda sonar así" dice Kirche que se levantaba un poco asombrada.

"Ni yo lo creó" dijo Louise algo desconcertada con un sonrojo de vergüenza por la escena que hace su familiar.

"Mm.. que bien se ve la comida ya quiero probarlo" decía mirando toda esa variedad de comida.

"Buena que esperas recorre la silla para sentarme" dijo molesta por el comportamiento de su familiar.

El sayajin solo hizo lo que le pidió.

"Bien ahora siéntate ahí" la peli rosa le dijo señalando un lugar en el suelo donde estaba un plato con pan y un vaso de agua.

"¿Queee?!... ¿esto es mi comida" decía un poco alterado ya que eso no sera suficiente para llenarlo.

"Si Goku, la mesa y la comida solo son para los estudiantes" lo dijo con poco de pena por su familiar.

"No es justo" decía un poco desanimado sentándose y comiendo el pan que igual esba algo duro.

Algunos chicos se rieron y algunas chicas lo vieron como algo tierno.

"Bueno creo que saldré haber halló comida para mí, nos vemos" decía mientras se alejaba.

"Sí que tienes un familiar poco peculiar Zero" la pelirroja le decía con un tono burló.

"Lo sé" un poco avergonzada de su familiar.

 **El patio de la academia**

Goku estaba buscando algo que comer cuando recordó a su amiga Siesta, la empezar a buscar pero no tubo ya que sintió que ella venia hacia él.

"Hola Goku" saludo siesta muy animada y con una casta con bastante comida.

"Hola Siesta, sabes te estaba a punto de buscar"

"Pose yo si te estaba buscando mira aquí traigo la comida que te prometí" dijo la pelinegra mostrando la canasta con comida.

"Es grandioso me muero de hambre muchas gracias Siesta" le agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

"No hay de que Goku" decía un poco ruborizada.

En eso los dos se fueron a buscar un lugar donde podía comer hasta que lo encontraron. Como siempre Goku devoraba la comida tan rápido que no pasó más de 5 minutos y acabo dejando a Siesta tan sorprendida como la noche de ayer.

Aunque no era bastante comía no era lo suficiente para satisfacer a Goku pero bastaría para aguantar hasta que encuentre más comida.

"Gracias Sienta estuvo delicioso y bastará por ahora"

"De nada Goku y por cierto de donde bienes dijiste que lo dirías" dijo intrigado de saber de donde es su amigo.

"Pues como te dije pues yo vengó de otro un lugar bastante apartado de aquí incluso de de dónde vengo no existe eso nobeles y plebeyos" el sayajin prefirió no decirle que era de este mundo por el momento.

Esto dejo en desconcertada y sorprendida a Siesta.

"Vaya eso suena genial Goku" decía en un tono feliz la sirvienta ya que le parecía genial ese lugar donde o existen nobles que los traten como personas sin voz ni voto.

Ambos hablaron por un tiempo de algunas cosas triviales pero después de un tiempo vieron que los estudiantes salían del comedor.

"Bueno me tengo que ir porque parece que voy a trabajar, nos vemos luego desagües contado sobre tu junto" dijo y se marchó.

Goku solo asintió y se fue a buscar Louise has que la control,

"Goku te estaba buscando ten" le dio plato que tenía comida.

"Ha, muchas gracias Louise"

"No hay de que eres mi familiar ion puedo dejar que mueras de hambre"

Rápidamente Goku se lo comió tan rápido que dejo a Louise impresionada por la velocidad.

"¿Y por qué todos están afuera?" preguntó el sayajin.

"Porque hoy no hay clases, es un día libre para que conozcamos mejor a nuestros familiares".

"ha pues si quieres te cuento sobre mí y de dónde vengo"

"Si me lo pides contar luego pero mientras sígueme" dijo Louise y empezó a caminar.

Entonces empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los de más. Goku pudo ver a Tabitha y vio que alado suyo había un dragón azul. Goku pensó que era su familiar por lo que le había dicho, entonces se acercó a ella.

"Hola Tabitha ese es tu familiar" pregunto el saiyajin.

Tabitha solo asintió.

"Es un dragón mu hermoso y como se llama"

"Sylphid" contesto con su mismo tono de voz.

"Ya veo parece ser muy rápido quizás podamos hacer un carrera"

Las dos chicas se quedaron un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo, aunque Goku hubiera derrotado dragones como podía competir con un dragón en una carrera si él ni siquiera vuela.

"Goku no digas tonterías como vas competir contra un dragón" dijo la pelirosa escéptica ya que aunque sea cierto que tal vez pudo vencer a unos dragones no quiere decir que podía ganarles en carreras ¿o si?.

"Pero no son tonterías de verdad quisiera competir" dijo el saiyajin emocionado.

'Como sea ve tráeme un poco de té" dijo retándole importancia a lo que dijo su familiar

"Si" es lo que dijo y se marchó.

"kiaaa.. estoy empezando a creer que mi familiar está loco" dijo enojada.

Tabltha no dijo nada y quedo mirando al sayajin, ella pensaba que lo que dijo era verdad no mostró seña de que mentía además sabía desde el momento en que llego no era un plebeyo cual quiera.

 **Patio de academia**

Siesta estaba tan ocupada iba de lado a lado atendiendo los estudiantes y en un momento descuido se le cayó un pedazo de pastel, ella se agacho para recogerlo cuando estaba apuntó de tomarlo sintió como otra mano toco con su mano de inmediato se levantó y vio que era Goku quien agarro el pastel.

"Déjame ayudante Siesta" decía el saiyajin mientras ponía el pastel en un plato que ella tenía.

"Gracias Goku, como ves estoy muy ocupada porqué los estudiantes de segundo tienen el día libre y ¿Qué hadas aquí?"

"Vine porque Louise me pidió que le llevará un té"

"En seguida se lo llevo primero voy a entregar este pastel allá" señalo donde estaban Guiche y una chica rubia.

"Pues déjame ayudarte, yo se lo llevare"

"E-estas seguro, no tienes por qué hacerlo"

"No te preocupes considera como un favor por la comida"

"B-bueno está bien yo le daré su té a la señorita Louise ya mismo" 2

"Gracias" agradeció antes de irse.

 **Con Guiche y Montmorency**

"Estuve hablando con la bella belldandy toda la noche"

"Toda... la... noche" decía mientras una gota sudor callo por sucabeza

"Si, esos ojos y ese pelaje no cabe duda de que es familiar indicado para mi" decía orgullo.

"Pues cuando andes conmigo as el favor de dejarla encerrada" lo dijo con un tono de sagrado y mirando al otro lado.

Los dos se vieron interrumpidos por sonido de su plato que con su pastel. Se dieron cuenta y vieron que era el familiar de Louise, Guiche se puso nervioso ya que Goku lo aviar visto ayer con otra chica a noche.

"Oye tu eres familiar de Louise" pregunto la rubia

"Si mi nombre es Goku" dijo poniendo su sonrisa Son.

"A _l parecer el familiar de Louise es bastante apuesto"_ decía en sus pensamientos la joven.

"Gracias ya te pides ir plebeyo" dijo el rubio aun nervios.

"De nada... oye tu no eras el de anoche Guiche verdad" dijo el saiyajin asiendo memoria.

"Si soy yo ya te puedes ir"

"Pero donde está la chica que estaba contigo anoche dijo que te traería un soufflé"

Guiche miro a Montmorency que tenía la cara con el ceño fruncido.

"las capas representan un grado verdad y la chica de ayer tenía una capa café entonces ella de primero"

"Guiche de que está hablando" dijo contó enojado.

"De nada solo lo encontré ayer caminado nada más y tu sirviente vuelve a tus labores" le dijo entonó molesto.

"Yo no soy un sirviente pero de todos modos si no se les ofrece nada me voy" dijo marchándose.

"Esperó que el rumor de que sales con una chica de primero no sea cierto" dijo Montmorency.

"Claro que no" dijo un poco nervioso.

"¿Enserio?"mirándolo con duda.

"Yo jamás me atrevería a mentirle a esos ojos tuyos" lo dijo su romanticismo

Pero las preocupaciones de Guiche aumentaron vio a Katie tenía una canasta en sus manos y parecía que lo buscaba, el decidió pararse y llevarse a Montmorency para que no lo vean.

Katie estaba buscando a Guiche hasta que se topó con Goku.

"Hola Goku has visto Guiche" le pregunto la castaña.

"Hola ¿eres Katie verdad?" la castaña asintió "Si lo vi esta por allá ven te acompañó" señalo con el dedo donde estaban.

Ella le agradeció luego se fueron a dónde estaba Guiche.

"Guiche por fin te encontré aquí te traje el soufflé que te prometí anoche" dijo acercándose.

"Hay... gracias katie" decía con nerviosismo y miedo viendo de reojo a Montmorency.

"¿Anoche?" dijo con enojo la rubia.

"No fue esa clase de noche" respondió el rubio intentando excusarse.

"Pero claro qué si no lo recuerdas Guiche ayer le dijiste a Katie que encantaría probarlo" dijo el saiyajin.

"Tú no teme metas plebeyo" respondió con enojo.

"Guiche que pasa aquí" dijo la rubia

"Nada no pasa nada" dijo con miedo.

"Pero dijiste que estaríamos juntos" decía Katie con ojos llorosos.

"Oye Guiche no es bueno engañar así a las mujeres" recrimino el saiyajin.

"Tu cállate solo provocar con fusión en estas bellas damas" dijo defendiéndose.

"Así que los rumores son ciertos y sales con una de primero eres un mujeriego" ledio una cachetada y se fue.

Katie también leído la una cachetada y se fue. Guiche estaba furioso con Goku por haberlo dilatado.

"Tú te atreviste hacer llorar a dos hermosas damas" exclamo intentando culpar a Goku.

"yo no las vi llorar para recién más bien molestas y fue por ti" dijo con tono calmado.

Todos se reían de lo que dijo Goku, esto hizo que Guiche se enojara más en ese momento llego Louise.

"Bebes conocer tu lugar y respetar a un noble como yo así que te reto aun duelo"

"Espera Guiche los duelos entreno nobles esta prohibidas" dijo Louise con un poco de preocupación por su familiar.

"Entre nobles si pero él es un plebeyo o acaso ya te encariñaste con el"dijo con tono bulo.

"Claro que no pero es mi familiar y lo tengo que cuidar" exclamo con un tono enojado y avergonzado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"A mí no me importa esas cosas de nobles y plebeyos además yo no quiero pelear en vano pero si quieres lo haré" dijo con su típica de sonrisa.

Alguno se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ya que el plebeyo no tenía miedo. Louis y siesta están preocupadas por Goku.

"Bien te espero en la sacristía" después se marchó.

Louise, Siesta, Kirche y Tabitha se acercaron a Goku.

"Goku como eres tan idiota para aceptar pelear contra un noble te podría incluso matara" exclamo la pelirosada.

"Louise tiene razón Goku aunque tengas grande músculos no podrás ganarle a un noble como Guiche" dijo la pelirroja.

"Las señoritas tienen razón por favor Goku no quiero que salgas herido" dijo Siesta con mucha preocupación por su amigo.

"chicas... chicas estaré bien no se preocupe verán que yo ganaré" lo dijo con toda seguridad.

Las tres se quedaron sorprendidas y confundidas por la confianza que mostraba el peli negro. El saiyajin sabía que Guiche no era un reto para el pero igual quería ver lo que pueden hacer los magos, él le pregunto a un estudiante donde era el lugar y el le señalo.

 **Momento del duelo.**

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos para ver el duelo entre Guiche y el plebeyo.

"debo decir que eres valiente al no correr" dijo pelirrubio.

"y porqué de habría de correr espero que me des una buena pelea" dijo el sayajin con confianza.

"¡Esperen!" grito Louise quien se ponía a un lado de su familiar llamando la atención de ambos "Goku discúlpate con Guiche y así tal vez te perdone"

"Está bien discúlpame Guiche por lo que sea que te allá dicho"

"Te disculpo" dijo con tono de satisfacción.

Louise y las otras dos estaban aliviadas. Pero su felicidad no dio por lo que dijo el saiyajin.

"Ahora si vamos a pelear" decía Goku preparándose.

Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo todos veían que el plebeyo no. parecía tener miedo e incluso estaba feliz

"P-pero que dices Goku el ya te perdono el ya te perdono no tienes que hacer esto"Louise estaba desconcertada,

En ese momento Guiche las un pétalo de su no tienes que hacer esto rosa y parece un clase de criatura de armadura con espada.

¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto confundido el sayajin.

"jajajaja los nobles peleamos con magia no físicamente, mi nombre rúnico es Guiche bronce y esta es mi goleen valkiria"

"Pelear con eso, bueno no importa acabaré pronto" dijo mientras sostenía su báculo sagrado.

"Ataca" ordeno Guiche a la valkiria y esta se lanzo atacar Goku.

"¡Goku, esquiva rápido!" - grito Louise preocupada pero Goku se quedó ahí hasta que la valkiria se acercó y entonces detuvo su espada y luego con simple golpe en el abdomen de la valkiria haciéndolas pedazos por completo. Todos estaban impresionados, con uno solo golpe la destruyó.

"¡Destruiste a mi Valkiria!" - acusó el chico rubio en señal de temor absoluto - "¡N-no puedo perder contra un plebeyo!" - tras esa declaración,

"Que eso fue todo, que decepción" dijo con tono de burla

Guiche se despertó de su impresión "Así que te crees fuerte he veamos que puedas hacer con esto" uso su barita y tiro varios pétalo para aparecer más valkirias y les hizo señal para que lo atacaran

Las vakirias se dirigen al saiyajin y lo atacan pero él los esquiva con facilidad, luego usa su velocidad y se puso de tras de dos Valkiria les da una patada a cada una y las destruye. Otra valkiria e acerca y este usa su báculo para golpearla en la cabeza arrancándosela dejanla sinmovilidad.

"c _omo es que Goku puede hacer eso desaparece y aparece acaso usa magia y si es así entonces ¿el es un noble?"_ pensaba Louise.

" _Goku es muy fuerte"_ decía Siesta en su mente.

 _"Vaya el familiar de Zero parece ser alguien interesante_ " pensó la pelirroja lamiéndose los labios.

"E _s muy fuerte como un humano pude tener esa fuerza"_ pensó Tabitha.

Mientras en la batalla, las valkirias trataban de hacer algún daño a Goku con sus lanzas, pero el sayajin solo las esquivaba con facilidad y otras bloqueaba con su báculo. entonces Goku con una velocidad in

"Es hora de terminar con esto" pensó Goku aburriéndose de esquivar estos simples ataques.

Una valkiria iba atacar con su lanza pero Goku la intercepta asiéndose a un lado esquivándola y la agarra con su mano a la valkiria y lanza con fuerza contra las demás valkirias derribándolas. Goku crea una pequeña esfera de ki y se las arroja destruyéndolas por completo pero la explosión que hizo retroceder a todos también levanto mucho polvo.

Todos los presentes estaban en shock al ver al plebeyo lanzar una esfera de energía que logro hacer una gran explosión.

Después de dispersarse el polvo vieron que Goku estaba detrás de Guiche "¿dónde está?" preguntó el rubio.

"Aquí estoy" y antes de que Guiche se pudiera dar vuelta Goku le dio un pequeño golpe detrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

"Eso fue decepcionante" dijo con tono de insatisfacción

Unos tenían los ojos y la boca alguno por impresión y otros con miedo por pensar que el plebeyo lo mato. Entonces las cuatro chicas se acercaron al saiyajin.

"¿Goku estas bien?" le pregunto Siesta.

"Estoy bien siesta no te preocupes" dijo tranquilo.

"¿Goku el está bien?" decía Louise con preocupación.

"Si, no te preocupes Louise el solo esta inconsciente le di un pequeño golpe se despertara en unas cuantas horas" dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Todos los demás se aliviaron al oír eso. Después todos los alumnos se fueron y se llevaron a Guiche a su habitación.

"Eres muy fuerte derrotaste a esas valkirias con tus manos y esa magia que usaste" dijo Kirche

"Dime Goku porque no me dijiste que podías usar magia entonces ¿eres un noble?" dijo Louise.

"Pero yo no soy ningún mago no uso magia" confesó dejando más desconcertadas.

Las chicas se quedaron impresionados por esa declaración.

"¿Entonces que era?" dijo Tabitha curiosa con tono habitúala..

Antes de que Goku pudiera decir algo se oyó un sonido.

 **Grrrr.**

"se los diré pero primero vamos a comer que tengo hambre"

Las chicas callejón al estilo anime.

"Pero Goku si acabas de comer hace media hora" respondió Siesta.

"si aún que estuvo delicioso fue muy poco" dedica mientras se tocaba su estómago.

"Pero si te di comida para º10 personas"

"¡Para 10 personas¡" exclamaron Louise y Kirche al unísono.

Las chicas no supieron que pensar había comido comida para 5 personas y un así tenía hambre.

"Está bien Goku veré si aún hay más comida y te traeré más" dijo Siesta y se marchó.

 **Oficina de Osmound.**

Osmound es un hombre de edad avanzada y director de la escuela, estaba viendo por su ventana la pelea de Goku y al parecer estaba impresionado,

El profesor Colbert estaba al lado del directo viendo la combate, este ya le había dicho a Osmound sobre su investigación sobre las runas del familiar de Louise.

"Bueno ¿que opina director Osmound?" pregunto Colbert igual impresionado por el combate que presencio..

Osmound cerró los ojos y hablo "Por lo que acabamos de ver amigo mío creo que no hay duda que ese familiar es Gandalf"

"Si igual lo creo" dijo Colbert asintiendo.

"En cualquier caso todavía tenemos que vigilarlo bien, pero por el momento se puede retirar profesor" Colbert hizo caso y se fue de la oficina del dejando al viejo Osmound con sus pensamiento ". _Gandalfr; la mano izquierda de Dios, je este es posible que cambie nuestras vidas._


End file.
